


If it's you...

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, F/M, Wedding, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Being a brother can be confusing for Tamaki, especially when your little sister date one of your friends.Very short dialogues-only fic in 2 parts inspired by this fanart:https://twitter.com/am53038848/status/1232233957329997824?s=19
Relationships: Isumi Haruka & Izumi Iori & Yotsuba Tamaki, Isumi Haruka/Kujou Aya, Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 18





	If it's you...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart:  
> https://twitter.com/am53038848/status/1232233957329997824?s=19
> 
> It's very short but I needed it out of my system lol.  
> I only used dialogues on purpose, I hope you can still follow who's talking.  
> Part 1 (set in the future, after the moment Tamaki reconnected with Aya for good) : Haruka, Tamaki, Iori  
> Part 2 (set even more in the future) : Tamaki, Sougo

"Isumin, what the hell? You're going on a date with Aya?!?!"

"Wha-- who told you that?! No! It's not a date!! We're just going to a movie! And then to that new sweet shop that opened in--"

"WHAT!! THAT'S TOTALLY A DATE!!"

"I-- it's-- no!! It's not like I like her or anything anyway I--"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE HER?!?!"

"I DON'T... I don't dislike Acchan either... it's just... argh you're annoying Yotsuba!!"

"Do you like Aya or not?!?!"

"I..."

"Isumin!!"

"M...m-m-maybe...a bit.."

"Maybe? DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE HER?! HOW DO YOU DARE!!"

"You're angry if I say I don't like her but you're angry too if I like her?! What the hell Yotsuba!? Make up your mind!!"

"It's just... 'f course people should like her, she's great!! But I don't wanna lose her already... when I just found her..."

"...Yotsuba..."

"Yotsuba-san..."

"Anyway!! If you ever make her cry Isumin, I'll--"

"We're not dating!!"

"Isumi-san, I should remind you that as idols we're not supposed to date."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DATING HER!!"

"But... if it can't be helped then... I g-guess it's not too bad if it's a friend..."

"A f….f-friend..."

"Take good care of her Isumin!!! I wish you happiness!!"

"Yotsuba-san, he hasn't married her yet. Well, he can't anyway as an idol."

"BUT WE'RE NOT--... Oh, whatever. I give up."

\---

**On Haruka & Aya's wedding day (years laters)**

"Tamaki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Sou-chan? Nothing, I was just watching Tenten and Isumin over there. Tenten said Isumin's tie was crooked or something and he pestered him as he straightened it, and then Isumin was super red. It was super funny, haha."

"I see. I'm glad you look well now, I was really worried when you started crying earlier..."

"That's... that can't be helped!! Aya is so beautiful in her wedding dress, I... I mean, isn't she the most beautiful woman in the world?!"

"She really is."

"Hehe."

"So you're not sad?"

"Hm, no. I thought I'd be, since Aya is leaving me and everything but... Sou-chan, I realized something."

"What is it?"

"Today I'm not losing one sister. I'm gaining one brother. Can you imagine? Aya, Tenten, Isumin... I was alone for so long, and now I have one sister _and_ two brothers!!”

“I’m really glad for you, Tamaki-kun.”

“Hehe. Me too. Haha, it’s weird. Today I feel so happy I could cry.”


End file.
